


The Products of An Elevated Heart Rate

by sassyfangs13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfangs13/pseuds/sassyfangs13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Pepper has Jarvis keep her updated on tony's heart rate a week or so after he puts in his new reactor and she walks in on him and Steve</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Products of An Elevated Heart Rate

It had been nearly a week since Tony had changed out his reactor....again, Pepper didn't like doing it the first time and the second wasn't any better. Especially not now that it smelled like something died in Tony's chest /and/ had been electricuted by a few million volts of lightning. Tony had mentioned that the wires had been completely fried and some other things that Pepper wasn't really focusing on as she slid her hand into her boss' gooey, metal can of a heart cavity.  
  
Since then she had been having Jarvis keep her up to date on Tony's heart rate which was the majority of her stress right now.  
  
"Ms. Potts, I'm afraid Mr. Stark's heart rate has exceeded your set parameters. Currently 175 beats per minute and rising."  
  
"Where is he?" She pulled out her earpiece and held her call, tossing all of her things on the couch as she stood and began walking to the door.  
  
"In his bedroom, ma'am." She walked quickly down the hallway, thanking God that she was at least on the same floor already. She knocked on the door and tried the knob, it was locked.  
  
"Tony?" She shouted through the door, pressing her ear against it so that she could hear. Heavy breathing, she needed to get in there. "Tony?" She shouted again, "Jarvis, unlock the door."  
  
"Ma'am I don't think--"  
  
"Open the door, Jarvis." There was a small click and she pushed into the room. "Oh-oh, God. I'm...I didn't see anything. Sorry!" She quickly closed the door behind her as she shielded her eyes and blushed her way out of the room.  
  
In Tony's bed, however, there was just as much surprise. "Come on," he demanded, hands pulling at blonde hair. "Finish up, I'm close."  
  
"Tony, how can you still be...after /that/?"  
  
"She's seen me in worse spots, do I have to do this my self? How disappointing." He grabbed the other man's hand and wrapped it around his dick, pulling it up and down as he pleased.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"They don't call it the Stark spangled banner for nothing. It's not much fun when it's just me. Okay, it's pretty fun but why do it myself when you're here, Capsicle?"  
  
"I told you to stop calling me that."  
  
"What? Cap--" He stopped talking as Steve's mouth engulfed him. That was certainly one way to shut him up.


End file.
